Parties and Problems
by Aisie
Summary: A Ty Lee/Zuko Mini-Story. Mai tells Zuko something he doesn't want to hear and Zuko's anger drives Ty Lee away. When she is hurt in a circus act, will Zuko realize the truth before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Author's Note: Just a continuation of my Ty Lee/Zuko series… Enjoy!**

Ty Lee smiled as she watched Zuko through the open door of his library. He was leaning over a pile of paperwork, groaning softly. The war had ended three years ago, but it seemed as if the recovery work would never stop. Ty Lee pushed open the door and skipped into the room, her bright, childlike smile bringing a grin to Zuko's face.

"Hello, ZuZu!" she called. He stood up, stretching.

"Ty Lee, don't you know it's polite to knock?" he laughed.

She grinned mischievously. "Yes, what's that got to do with anything?"

He rolled his eyes. "What'd' you want this time?"

"A party!" she yelled, jumping up and down eagerly.

Zuko furrowed his brow. "What for?"

Ty Lee looked confused for a moment before saying, "Your birthday, Silly; it's tomorrow!"

Zuko shook his head. "I don't want a party."

"Please…" Ty Lee whined. "For me?"

He rolled his eyes again. "I thought it was _my_ party?"

She grinned, "Good, so we're having one?"

Zuko, who had been walking back toward his desk, turned swiftly. "I never said-"

"Bye, Zuko!" she called, cutting him off.

* * *

Mai walked in the library a moment after Ty Lee left. "What did _she_ want?"

Zuko smiled, getting up and hugging her, but pulling away when Mai did not react. "She's throwing me a birthday party."

Mai frowned. "But you don't like parties."

He reached for her hand, but she clasped them behind her back. "I know, I just wanted to make Ty Lee happy."

Mai frowned again. "Why do you care if she's happy?"

Zuko frowned. "Mai, what's wrong? Ty Lee is my friend. She's your friend, too! I don't understand-"

Mai turned abruptly and swept out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far! **

"Mai?" Zuko called, walking into her suite of rooms the night of the party. "Mai, are you here?"

Mai sighed and turned from the window where she had been watching the stars. "I'm here, Zuko."

He smiled and grabbed her hand. "Are you ready?"

"Zuko… maybe we shouldn't go together."

Zuko stared at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're meant for someone else. And I- I don't know what I'm meant for. But I need to find it."

"Mai, what are you talking about? Who are you talking about? I love you!" Zuko cried, pulling her towards him.

Mai gently took her hand out of his. "I need to find my future. Away from here."

Zuko looked down at the floor. "Away from me."

Mai smiled, realizing that although the prince would be sad for a while, their was another girl out there who would make him happier than she ever could.

"I love you, Zuko. But I don't need you. Ty Lee does. Go to her."

"Ty Lee?" he yelled, astonished. "I love her like a sister!"

Mai smiled softly. "I can move on. So can you."

Zuko sank down onto a couch, holding his head in his hands. When he finally looked up, she was gone.

* * *

"Zuko?" Ty Lee called, walking into his chambers. "Where are you?" The rooms were eerily empty, and she quickly left them. _Mai. Mai will know where he is._

She knocked on the door, and then pushed it open. The rooms were dark, lit only by the moon shining in the window.

"Mai?" she called, turning around slowly. From a couch by the window she heard a noise, and quickly ran over to where Zuko was lying.

"Zuko? Are you alright? Why didn't you come to the party?"

Zuko sat up, yelling, "Get out! It's all your fault! I hate you!"

Ty Lee raised a trembling hand to her mouth and hot tears trickled down her cheeks. "I -I…"

"Leave!"

Ty Lee turned and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update!

Ty Lee stared at the ripples in the pool outside the palace. It had been nearly two months since Mai had left, and Zuko had thrown himself into his work. Ty Lee had tried to stay out of his way, eating in the kitchen and staying outside as much as possible. Whenever they did meet, Zuko glared daggers at her, effectively terrifying the young girl. Many people in the palace felt bad for the pair, remembering when they had been such good friends. Ty Lee worked out her frustration by practicing gymnastics, over and over, doing tricks more and more dangerous. Now, alone in the gardens, Ty Lee allowed herself to cry for the first time since Mai had left. _I'm really all alone. Azula's gone. Mai left. Zuko hates me. _Finally accepting that their was no one left for her in the palace, Ty Lee went to her rooms, packed her bags, and left, leaving only a note behind.

_Zuko, If you get this, I want to say I'm sorry. I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much. I miss you. I love you. You are my only friend left. Please, please, please forgive me! I want to come back. All you have to do is ask, but even if you don't want me back, please understand that I will still be your friend. Now I'm going back to the one place I've ever been accepted for myself. _

_Love, the circus freak._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Please keep it up!**

Ty Lee brushed her dark hair back from her face and winced as the ringmaster yelled at her. She had slipped up on her cartwheel and fell from the high wire. The nets had caught her, but her back was aching, and she was scared to try to move. Her eyes widened and she made a sharp hiss of pain as someone started to lower the net. Before it reached the ground, she had faded into peaceful oblivion.

* * *

Zuko sat straight up in bed, gasping for breath. The nightmares had been getting steadily worse ever since Ty Lee left. He saw his father, his mother, his sister, all reaching out to him from behind flames and tattered fire nation banners. Sucking in air, he reached up and massaged his temples. The palace was hot and stuffy, and he stood shakily to walk outside. He had just reached the gardens when he heard the scream. It seemed to echo inside his head, making him drop to his knees. Without being told, he knew who the scream belonged to. "Ty Lee…" he whispered hoarsely. "I'm coming."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Author's Note: Please review!**

Zuko paced frantically around the small room Ty Lee was in. Her tiny figure was swaddled in blankets, and she was pale and still. _My fault. All my fault_. Zuko couldn't help remembering all the terrible things he had said to her, and he winced, mentally yelling at himself.

"But I will make it up to you, Ty Lee. I promise."

Ty Lee moaned, blearily opening her eyes. The faces in front of her swam slightly, and she blinked several times. "Zuko?"

"Ty Lee! You're awake!"

"W- What are y-you doing here?

"Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"Zuko - why are you here?"

"Because Mai was right," he said, before leaning down and gently kissing her cheek.

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end everyone! Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews! I think my next Avatar story will be Zuko/Mai… I hope you all get a chance to read it! **


End file.
